yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
The Enforcers
The Enforcers, known as Team Satisfaction in the original version, was a group which long ago existed on Satellite. It was formed by Kalin Kessler, who was the leader and also consisted of Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas. They all wore brown vests with their outfits that they wear in the present day events of the storyline (except for Jack). The gang was formed under Kalin's sense of unity which also helped their fellow companions live through Satellite's desperate situations and surroundings. Believing there is no way to get out of Satellite, the only thing they could do was set some sort of satisfaction to their living situation, that being pulling off something big within the city. Satellite was divided into various zones ruled by dueling starved gangs. Eventually, the group was able to conquer those zones until all of the city was claimed by them. However after that the team quickly disbanded due to Kalin's questionable acts, as his personality soon began to change. This is seen on that incident where Kalin forces a kid from a remaining duel gang to a duel. After he wins, Kalin inexplainably assaults him, but is stopped by Crow as he disagrees with this act and then Kalin punched him. Yusei and Jack broke them up, but Jack along with Crow left the team, leaving Yusei who chose back then to stay with Kalin. Thus Yusei was the only one left remaining for the time being, as sometime later Sector Security began to show up on Satellite and began arresting duelists. Because of this Kalin starts talking about causing an explosion in the Security building, to which Yusei not only disagrees completely with but because of this he then finally leaves. Still Kalin went with his schemely plan and blows up a part of the Security base, being happy about it no less. Consequently to this event, he ends up being pursued by Security, but his former teammates no less came to his rescue. However in what was supposed to be The Enforcers' last duel, Kalin confronts a Security guard on a Duel Runner and ends up driving through a bunch of crates, severely injuring the guard. Before he could finish him off Yusei interfered and isolated him in a room. Yusei then decided to call himself the leader of The Enforcers in hopes they wouldn't arrest Kalin. But security found Kalin and arrest him for murdering a Security. One of the Securities "congratulates" Yusei on "helping" them arrest Kalin; Kalin then sees him trying to convince the Security to let Kalin go, and he mistakenly believes that Yusei had him arrested. Kalin was presumed dead by Yusei, Jack and Crow until his reappearance as a Dark Signer. He attempts to take revenge against Yusei, but was defeated and later revived after Goodwin's defeat. He was last seen in Crash Town, where the team reunites to liberate it from Lotten's reign. Kalin remains behind to rebuild the town and care for Nicko and West while the rest of the team returns to New Domino City. Non-canon appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4, during the final event of Kalin Kesler (Dark Signer), is revealed that the player was once a member of The Enforcers. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's